Hansen
Willem, also known as Hansen was a recurring character of Season Three and Season Four on SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Neal McDonough. He was the apprentice of Jacob Van Helsing and the one who turned him into a vampire . He was the father of Violet and Jack by using Vanessa Van Helsing 's DNA and two of his soldiers. Also he he was a Bridesmaid of the Dark One until his death at the hands of Bathory. Biography Throughout the Series Season Four Hansen and Maddox catch up to Doc and inquire about the report. He knows Doc deleted it, but he wants the copy. After watching with their own eyes as Julius miraculously heals, Hansen orders him to be taken as well. Hansen prepares to board his helicopter and leave with Doc and Julius. Hansen claims that he’s sending reinforcements to prevent the vampires from completely taking over. However, he actually plans to deploy the nerve agent canisters, which won’t hurt the vampires, but will kill everyone else. Hansen brings Julius and Doc to Avery as he believes with the two of them, they can still win. He assigns Doc to a lab, and Julius as his daughter, Violet's trainer. Continue Reading Here.... Hansen apprehends Doc after she discovered that Violet is a Van Helsing. Doc questions if Violet knows, which she doesn’t. She’s Hansen’s adopted daughter, and that’s all she needs to know, he explains. Doc pleads with Hansen to be released as she believes that Violet is the missing piece, but he leaves her locked up. Continue Reading Here.... Hansen catches Violet and Julius as they sneak into the detention center to find Doc. He orders that Violet be taken to her room and tells Julius that Doc was taken away. hen Hansen asks what happened to Violet, Julius claims they were attacked by vampires, but they handled it. Hansen asks Julius to clarify his previous statement of Violet being a Van Helsing. When he doesn’t, Hansen shows an alarming amount of strength, over powering Julius, choking him unconscious and locking him in a cell. Hansen then shared with Violet how he was close friends with her biological parents and how he took Violet in after they died. Continue Reading Here.... Many years ago, during his time at Blak-Tek, Hansen worked alongside Abigail, and they had been monitoring Vanessa Van Helsing and Scarlett Harker's activity. Hansen blamed Abigail for allowing the Van Helsing twins to escape and failing for years to capture them. They need a Van Helsing to raise the Dark One. However, she claims there can be more Van Helsings. She harvested everything she needs years ago. She took the eggs from the twins. Present day, Hansen meets with Michaela, Oracle, and Sam. They lost the amulet and the Van Helsings. Hansen takes Michaela, Oracle, and Sam to see Violet in action during one of her training sessions. He explains that she’s a Van Helsing who he helped create and kept her secret in order to protect her. They intend to use Violet as a sacrifice to the Dark One. The four of them later have dinner, with Avery as the main course. Continue Reading Here.... Hansen reunites with Jack in the tomb. However, she doesn't trust him, even as he insists that he only wants to help her. He knows where the three pages are. He can’t tell Jack because they would pull it out of her. She just has to play along with whatever they have planned. Hansen psychically interferes with Michaela and Oracle as they perform an enchantment Violet, causing her visions to hopefully by time for Ivory to catch her. Flashback to a younger Hansen when he was human. He worked alongside the Van Helsings, specifically Jacob Van Helsing. However, he was turned into a vampire by Oracle and forced to turn on his mentor. Continue Reading Here.... Michaela and Oracle invade Hansen’s mind in hopes of learning how to free the Dark One from the Dark Realm. However, Hansen refuses to betray his children and given them the three pages. Oracle has rendered Hansen powerless and tied him to a chair. Violet enters and saves him. They meet with Axel, Julius, and Colonel Nicholson and regroup in some sort of basement, where they are joined by Jack and Ivory. Continue Reading Here.... Hansen is weak. In and out of consciousness after being tortured by Oracle. With Hansen growing weaker by the moment, Violet injects him with Nicholson’s blood. Hansen awakens. They ask for his help in translating the pages. Instead, Hansen shows them a memory of his shortly after he turned. He meets with a Charlotte Van Helsing. She speaks of Jacob and Abraham Van Helsing and how her family was destroyed. He explains that even as vampire, he wishes to help. He offers to destroy the vampires from within and kill the Dark One. For centuries, the world carried on around Hansen and he needed a new disguise to secure the position he required, so that he could discover eugenics. Hansen took what he discovered and years later founded Blak-Tek so that he could make the weapon. He takes Violet and Jack to their nursery in the bunker. Hansen reveals that he made Violet and Jack to destroy the Dark One. They’re the weapon. Present day, Hansen helps them trap Oracle in a cell by posing as Colonel Nicholson. Hansen briefly manages to overpower Oracle, but she regains control and kills him. Continue Reading Here.... Through a memory shown to Jack and Violet by Dracula, she was talking to Hansen about bringing her back when the time came. Hansen got in bed with two women. He bit them and had sex them both. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Hansen had light skin, short white hair, and blue eyes. Personality Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Hansen had superhuman strength. Despite Julius' size. he managed to over power him with ease. *'Shapeshifting': He could take on the form of anyone he desired. He once appeared to Oracle as Colonel Nicholson. Appearances Season Three *Birth Ritual Season Four *Dark Destiny *Dark Ties *Love Less *Broken Promises *Liberty or Death *The Prism *All Apologies *Three Pages *The Beholder Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:LGBT Category:Recurring Characters